Defenders From Another Dimension (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Defenders From Another Dimension. Narrator: When an evil threat arose in spirit, Scar begins his dark purpose to conquer all realms. Until, Max Tennyson, Leader of Plumbers and his allies form a new team of heroes to protect all realms. They are Power Rangers Realm Force! The story begins at the Outlands, Scar's evil spirit has returned from the underworld. Scar: At last, I am free! Dogo: Scar's back, Kijana. Mom and Dad are gonna be so surprised! Kijana: Oh yeah, Let's got tell them and the other outsiders. So, They left to spread the word around the Outlands. Soon enough, The Realms of Other Worlds were falling out of balance and in great risk of danger. Meanwhile, Ben Tennyson, her cousin, Gwen were about to join their friend, Kevin Levin. Carl Tennyson: Well, I wonder what Kevin's up to. I just hope he stays out of trouble this time. Ben Tennyson: No worries, We've been working together keeping the world save a usual. Sandra Tennyson: We know, Ben. Carl Tennyson: And you trust him too, Gwen. Gwen Tennyson: Don't worry, Uncle Carl. We trust him. Frank Tennyson: Just be careful, Both of you. Gwen Tennyson: We will, Dad. Ben Tennyson: Sure thing, Uncle Frank. Natalie Tennyson: I've packed everything for the road. Gwen Tennyson: Thanks, Mom. Ben Tennyson: We'll be in touch. Just then, Max Tennyson arrives in his RV. Frank Tennyson: He's here. So, Ben and Gwen came outside to see their grandfather. Ben Tennyson: Hey, Grandpa. Good to see you. Max Tennyson: Hey, Ben, Gwen. (hugging his grandchildren) I was beginning to think I wouldn't make it. Carl Tennyson: It's good to see you, Dad. Max Tennyson: Same to you, Carl, Frank. Frank Tennyson: Hello, Dad. Sandra Tennyson: We'll miss you both so much. Natalie Tennyson: See you both real soon. Ben Tennyson: Bye, Mom. Bye, Aunt Natalie. Gwen Tennyson: Bye, Mom. Bye, Aunt Sandra. Ben Tennyson: We're ready when you are, Grandpa. See ya, Dad, Uncle Frank. Gwen Tennyson: Bye, Dad. Bye, Uncle Carl. Max Tennyson: Carl, Frank, I'll watch over them until I'm done. Frank Tennyson: We know you will, Dad. Carl Tennyson: Just take your time, We'll keep in touch. Max Tennyson: We'll see you all soon. And so, Kevin joined in as they set off on an adventure. Suddenly, There was a huge earthquake. Ben Tennyson: What was that!? Kevin Levin: I have no idea. Max Tennyson: There's something wrong, We're gonna need all the help we can get. Ben Tennyson: We're ready for this. Max Tennyson: But not on our own, Ben. We're gather help from our friends from the other worlds. With that said, Max, Ben, Gwen and Kevin met with Laval, Lloyd Garmadon, their friends, Lloyd's uncle, Wu, his father, Garmadon, Kai and Nya's parents, Ray and Maya, Laval's father, King Lagravis, his uncle, Lavertus and Fluminox. Max Tennyson: Wu, Garmadon, Ray, Maya, Lagravis, Lavertus, Fluminox, Thank you all for coming in short notice. Sensei Wu: I'm just glad you brought us here, Max. Sensei Garmadon: Something is causing an earthquake in Ninjago along with Chima. Fluminox: I'm afraid it is the work of Scar, He has return in his evil spiritual form. Ben Tennyson: Who's Scar? Max Tennyson: Scar is a former king of the Pride Lands who killed his brother, Mufasa. King Lagravis: We've told your grandfather all about him, Simba reclaim his rightful place as king when he defeated him a long time ago. Gwen Tennyson: But, How could he return? Fluminox: None of us know yet, Gwen Tennyson. But I fear he could be a threat to all realms and the earth itself. Sensei Garmadon: We're going need all the help we can get. Max, What do you suggest? Max Tennyson: I suggest we find a group a brave teenagers to protect it. Lavertus: That's it? I highly doubt it'll work. Or do I? Max Tennyson: Ben, See if you, Gwen, Kevin, Lloyd, Laval and the others could find any teenagers brave enough. Ben Tennyson: You got it, Grandpa. Then, They set off to find the bravest teenagers for the job while Max makes progress. Meanwhile at Ireland, Connor was about finish with his school work. Connor Lacey: There, I'm all finished. Then, Ben Tennyson came to see him. Ben Tennyson: Hi, Connor. Connor Lacey: Who are you? Ben Tennyson: My name is Ben Tennyson, And I was send by my grandfather to recruit you on a mission. Connor Lacey: Huh, What mission are you talking about? Ben Tennyson: You'll see soon enough, Come on. So, Connor followed Ben to where they're going. At Angel Grove, Spencer Vallerte was dreaming bigger things. Spencer Vallerte: Yes, I guess it's a perfect idea. Gwen Tennyson: Then come on, I'm sure the others would be glad to meet you. Meanwhile at Beach Comb City, Butch Turner relaxing at the beach when Kevin came to see him. Butch Turner: Hello, What brings you here. Kevin Levin: There's a crisis coming our way, We're gonna need your help. At Reefside, Sapphire Stone and Videl Smith were having their girl time when Laval, Eris and Cragger came to see them. Laval: Excuse us, Laddies. Sapphire Stone: Whoa, Talking animals? Eris: That's right. Videl Smith: What do you want from us? Cragger: We're here with a proposition for you two, Come with us. Meanwhile at Canterlot High School, Chris Strider was skateboarding when he met with Gorzan and Rogon ran into him. Gorzan: Hey, Dude. Chris Strider: Who're you guys? Rogon: He's Gorzan, I'm Rogon. We're here to see you, Dude. As for Razar and Worriz and Bladvic, They've met with Daisy Harper. Daisy Harper: Who are you three? Razar: My friend, My name is Razar and this is Worriz and Bladvic. Worriz: We've got a job for you from a friend. Bladvic: Come with us. Meanwhile, Alice Diaz and Marcus Reynolds were hanging out when Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane came. Kai: Alice Diaz and Marcus Reynolds? Alice Diaz: Yes? Marcus Reynolds: And, You are? Jay: I'm Jay, and these are Cole, Zane and Kai. Cole: And we're here to recruit you on a mission. Zane: We'll explain everything. As for Lloyd and Nya, They found Stella Rodriguez and Dave Tyson. Lloyd Garmadon: Are you Stella Rodriguez and Dave Tyson? Stella Rodriguez: Yes, We are. Dave Tyson: Who are you? Nya: I'm Nya and this is Llyod Garmadon. Lloyd Garmadon: And, we have something we want you to do. So, They brought them to see Max Tennyson and the others. Meanwhile at Monster High, Skylor, Li'l Nelson and Ken found Frankie Stien. Skylor: Frankie Stien? Frankie Stien: That's me. Who are you? Ken: I'm Ken, This is Skylor and Li'l Nelson. We're here to recruit by our bosses and senseis. After they were gathered together, Connor begins to wonder what's going on. Connor Lacey: Any wonder what's going on here? Dave Tyson: No clue. Alice Diaz: Nor have I. Frankie Stein: This is just in-climatic. Category:Power Rangers Realm Force Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey